


Jeźdźcy

by oEllenao



Category: Niedokończone Opowieści, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rohirrimowie, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao





	Jeźdźcy

Sławnych trzech rodów sięgają korzenie  
spod złotych strzech ludzi,  
w jasnowłosego Eorla plemieniu  
dawno przelana - znowu się budzi  
krew wspólna Númenoru potomkom.

* * *

  
Jeźdźcy ze stepów, co z wiatrem stale  
rwą ku słońca twarzy,  
brat to mój, nikomu nie będzie wasalem -  
przysiągł Gondor, gdyż miłością darzy  
lud dumny, co życie wplótł w pieśni.

* * *

  
Wielu wyrwano z ramion Północy  
synów nortowej krwi.  
I płakał nad nimi na rogu grający  
Oromë, serca uchylił drzwi i...  
szepnął: Pilnuj ich grobów, simbelmynë.


End file.
